SSS Girlfriend Horses
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Last year when the SSS hedgehogs were turned into non-mobian horses, it was now the girls' turn to be one too. Couples: SonAmy, ShadOC, Silvaze.


**Sonic characters belongs to (c) SEGA.**

**Nebula belongs to me. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Last year since Tails made a machine that can turn any mobian into a non-mobian animal. So now, the SSS Hedgehogs want to have their girlfriends become non-mobian horses.

"I just hope we don't piss them off like last time" Silver said.

"Aw, come on Silver. What can three non-mobian horses do to three mobian hedgehogs with powers?" Sonic said cocky.

"I don't know. Maybe kick us in the guts with their hind legs" Silver said.

"We can simply use our powers to stop them" Sonic shrugged.

"Hey guys" Nebula walked in the door.

"MEOW!" Silver sprung up towards the ceiling, hanging for dear life.

Sonic rolls his eyes, "Hey girls"

"Still in your cat instincts again, Silver?" Nebula asked, looking at Silver up in the ceiling.

"Maybe" Silver says embarrassed, "Wh-whoa!" he fell on Shadow's back.

***THUD***

"Ow! Get off me!" Shadow groaned, "You fell on my ass!"

"Sorry Shadow" Silver quickly gets off.

The girls giggled at this but eventually calms down.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Amy asked.

"Nothing really" Silver said.

"Um, ladies? We've been thinking about something" Sonic said, too nervous to tell them.

"Which is?" Blaze asks crossing her arms.

"Well, remember last year when Tails turned us into non-mobian horses?" Shadow said.

"Yeah" Nebula said.

"Well, we we're thinking if you girls can be horses this time" Sonic said.

"Seriously?" Blaze asked.

"Well, if it's okay with you girls. I mean we want to know how you would look like as horses" Sonic said.

"I don't know" Amy said.

The boys used their cute puppy eyes, begging for the girls to become horses.

"Grrr…..All right, all right! We'll do it!" Nebula growled in defeat.

"Yay!" Silver cheered.

**xxx**

Soon, they were in Tails' lab room. The girls walked inside the chamber machine to be turned into non-mobian horses.

They soon came out as non-mobian horses; Amy was pink and she looked so beautiful. Nebula was blue-violet but her mane and tail is light purple. Blaze was lilac purple and her mane and tail was dark purple like the tips of her ponytail in her cat form.

"Wow…." the boys were stunned by their beauty.

Amy smirks, "Keep your tongues in boys"

The boys were just too stunned and their jaws were wide open.  
"I think they're stunned" Blaze chuckled.

Amy chuckles and struts up to Sonic, "Like what you see, Sonikku?"

"Y-Y-Yeah….." Sonic sighs dreamily.

Amy smirks and nuzzled her snout on his quills.

"Don't get too excited future boy" Blaze smirked as she walks around Silver.

"I can't help it" Silver said, hugging her neck.

Blaze stands up straight, causing Silver's feet to come off the floor.

"Whoa, hey! What are you doing?" Silver asked.

Blaze smirks, "Just proving me height in the form"

"Yoohoo! Earth to Shadow" Nebula waved her front hoof in front of Shadow's face to snap him out.

"What? Oh, sorry Nebula" Shadow blushed.

"It's all right" Nebula giggled.

Shadow blushes and tries to hide it but Nebula hugged him with her neck.

**xxx**

Soon, the female horses let their boyfriends have a horse ride in the jungle of Mystic Ruins.

"Let's ride!" Nebula said and starts to race off.

"YAAAAAAHHHOOOO!" Shadow cheered out loud.

"Let's go!" Amy said and starts running

"Yeah! Run like the wind, Ames!" Sonic grinned.

"Hold tight, Silv!" Blaze yells and races after them.

"Ha ha! This is what I call fun!" Nebula chuckled and neighs in excitement, running pass them and is in the lead.

"Oh, no you don't!" Blaze neighs and runs ahead of her.

"See ya, ladies! Haha!" Amy ran pass them, jumping over the log.

"Oh, no you don't, Amy!" the girls jump over the log and go neck and neck with her. They grinned at each other.

"I'm gonna win!" Amy grinned.

"In your dreams!" Blaze shouts.

"See ya, Faker!" Sonic chuckled and his pink horse ran very fast to the meadow which is the finish line.

"YEAH!" Amy neighs in victory.

"No fair!" Blaze laughs.

"That was awesome, Ames! Whoohoo!" Sonic said, patting her head while he's on her back.

"Why thank you" Amy said hold her head high.

**xxx**

Soon, the female horses were getting their manes brushed by their boyfriends.

"Mmm" Amy sighs in calmness at the feeling of her boyfriend brushing her dark pink mane.  
"You look so pretty like a blooming rose" Sonic chuckled.

Amy blushes, "Thank you, Sonikku"

Sonic's tail wagged rapidly as he tries to calm it down but it was no use, he hides it from her and blushed.

"Looks like blue boy is excited" Blaze smirks.

Sonic growled at her but Amy nuzzled her head on his quills.

"Now now Sonikku" Amy giggles, trying to calm him down.

"Do you always have to calm me down?" Sonic teased her and purred.

"Yes I do" Amy teased.

**xxx**

Shadow was still brushing Nebula's light purple mane with the brush, he was just amazed by Nebula's beauty of a horse.

"Keep your mouth shut Shadow" Nebula smirks.

"I can't help it. You're just so pretty as a horse" Shadow smirked back.

Nebula smirks and lightly nudges him, Shadow chuckled and pets her snout.

"Your beauty drives me crazy as hell, Nebs" Shadow said, running his fingers through her mane.

"I keep you on your toes" Nebula smirks.

**xxx**

Silver was running his gloved fingers though Blaze's mane a lot, he could not stop petting her mane because it was just too soft.

"You must really love my mane, Silver" Blaze smirks at him which made him blush on his muzzle.

"Yeah, it's just too pretty when you're a horse" Silver said a dreamy tone.

Blaze giggles, "Easy there, tiger"

Silver simply nuzzles her mane and purred softly. Blaze chuckles and lets him nuzzle on her mane some more.

**xxx**

A while later; they all ran in opposite directions in the jungle of Mystic Ruins. Sonic with Amy, Shadow with Nebula, and Silver with Blaze. Sonic was running on foot with his pink horse Amy, "Hahaha! Show me what you got, Ames!"

"You're going to regret that, blue hedgehog!" Amy said, speeding up and went by him.

"Hey, no fair!" Sonic growled playfully and catches up to her.

Amy smirks and runs faster causing dirt and dust to get in Sonic's face.

"Whoa! That's cheating, man!" Sonic shakes his head and catches up to her.

"All is fair in Love and War, Sonikuu" Amy smirks and runs ahead.

**xxx**

With Shadow and Nebula

"Haha! Giddy up, Ultimate Lifeform!" Nebula grinned as she passed Shadow.

"Oh no you don't Nebs!" Shadow smirks and catches up. Nebula blows raspberry and manages to speed up, jumping over the log. Shadow does a flip over and catches up to her quickly. Nebula grinned and still keeps up with him.

"Not bad, Mr. Ultimate" she chuckled.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Nebs" Shadow smirks and runs ahead of her.

"Bring it on" Nebula chuckled with a smirk.

**xxx**

With Silver and Blaze

"Haha! Come on, Silver! Am I too fast for you?!" Blaze running like a horse while Silver flies faster to race against her.

"Never in a million years, Blaze!" Silver smirks and catches up.

"Phhhhbbbtttt!" Blaze blows raspberry and goes faster.

Silver smirks and runs ahead, "Haha! I'm in the lead now!"

"Not for long!" Blaze smirks and runs ahead, "Haha!"  
"Not bad" Silver chuckled.

"So long sucker!" Blaze said running off.

"Hey, no fair!" Silver flew faster to catch up to the lilac horse.

**xxx**

A while later after having a fun race, the boys decide to feed their girlfriends some carrots.

"Thank you, Sonikku" Amy said, eating a carrot and Sonic pets her snout. Amy smiles and nudges him.

"Here Nebs" Shadow said giving her a carrot.

"Thanks, Shads" Nebula said, chewing her carrot which tastes yummy.

"Here you go my fire princess horse" Silver said giving her a carrot.

"Yummy" Blaze chewed on her carrot.

"You girls are so cute" Sonic said which made the girls giggle between their whinnies.

"So what do we do now?" Blaze asks.

"I don't know. What time is it now, boys?" Amy asked the three male hedgehogs.

Shadow looks at his watch, "It's about 3pm"

"Do you girls wanna change back to mobians?" Nebula asked her female horse friends.

"Sure. I mean it's cool being a horse but I want to cuddle with my Sonikku" Amy said.

"Aww…." Sonic smiled and nuzzled her dark pink mane.

"I don't mind changing back" Blaze said.

"Okay, but it was fun seeing you as a horse, Blaze" Silver said, hugging her neck.

Blaze chuckles, "Very"

Shadow was just too stunned by Nebula's beauty as a horse.

"Uh, Shadow? You okay?" Nebula asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine" Shadow said, snapping back to reality.

Nebula chuckles, "I'll change back too"

**xxx**

Soon, they were back in Tails' lab room. So they asked Tails if he has his machine chamber ready.

"Sure. Hop on in" Tails said.

"Ladies first" Sonic said to the female horses.

"Oh, what a gentleman" Amy said as she and the girls go in the machine chamber. As Tails turns it on, the machine does its job to turn the girls back to mobians. As it did, the girls walked out of the chamber as they appear to be mobians.

"Well, that was fun" Any said stretching.

"Yup, it's like we're in My Little Pony" Nebula smirked.

"Yeah. Well, I'll see you later. Sonic promised me a date" Amy said.

"Yup, hang on tight, Ames" Sonic said, carrying her in bridle style and sped out the garage door.

"They're so cute" Nebula cooed. She then snuggled on Shadow's fluffy chest fur like she always does.

"You're too cute" Shadow smirks and nuzzles her quills.

"*Puuuuurrrrrrrr*" Nebula purred and her tail wags rapidly.

"We'll leave you two be" Blaze said, dragging Silver out.

"See ya, guys" Nebula said to them while nuzzling on Shadow's chest fur. Shadow hugs her and holds her close, letting her nuzzle more on his chest fur.

"*Puuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrr*" Nebula purred out loud.

"You're so cute when you purr, Nebs" Shadow purrs.

"Aww….thanks. So does yours too" Nebula purred.

Shadow chuckles and kisses her head.

The End.


End file.
